


Among the stars

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: May 5, 2014Gen****Spoilers for All-Star Superman.****Clark/Lois (mentioned). Clark & Bruce, not Clark/Bruce. Angst. Not so happy ending.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/LoisLane (mentioned)
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 2





	Among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: May 5, 2014  
> Gen
> 
> ****Spoilers for All-Star Superman.****  
> Clark/Lois (mentioned). Clark & Bruce, not Clark/Bruce. Angst. Not so happy ending.

Lois didn’t know, but Bruce did. He wasn’t coming back.

Bruce knew; he had instruments, a telescope. Powerful allies who had confirmed what he was already sure of.

He would let Lois hold onto hope for a little longer, wasn’t ready to tell her yet. That when she looked up at the sky he wasn’t there. Curing the sun. She was still waiting – had refused to go to the memorial service held a year after his leaving.

Bruce had done his mourning, when he found out. When the readings on his instruments in the cave had suddenly dropped one day. It had felt like his own heart had stopped.

But that was in the past. The world was once again without a Superman, and Bruce (and his allies, friends – he was glad to have them now) had to make sure it was protected. More young heroes needed to be trained, Batman was there. Diana helped. He couldn’t just do nothing.

He did nothing once. And simultaneously the most important thing. He took a weekend off and went to the farm, left his children at the manor (he would have taken them with him, before). The animals had been quiet. Martha had cried, hugged him. In a rare moment of tenderness, he had stroked her thinning grey hair. Her boy. He could never replace him.

He couldn’t just do nothing, had to keep himself busy.

He had visited the fortress and read his diary. The final entry. _Batman, best friend. Lois, greatest love._

He had to come back some day right? He was Superman, he couldn’t just leave them all on their own. _He shouldn’t have to die out there all alone._

But maybe that’s where he belonged. Among the stars.

He’d have to tell Lois. Then maybe this year she’d come to the memorial service with him.


End file.
